


heart-shaped pancakes and forehead kisses

by ghostbandaids



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, DSMP, Domestic Fluff, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Idiots in Love, Karlnapity, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of love, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, everyone is always yelling, for like 2 paragraphs, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbandaids/pseuds/ghostbandaids
Summary: Golden light from the morning sun drifted over them, and for a second, Quackity let the constant stream of words from his mouth slow. Sapnap and Karl, sitting at his little wooden table in their ratty sleep-shirts and unbrushed hair, were probably the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.And they were his.The morning routine of Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl (aka obligatory valentine's day fluff)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 17
Kudos: 451
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	heart-shaped pancakes and forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticMajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/gifts).



> this is a gift for ChaoticMajor from the writer's block server (: i hope you like it and that everyone has a great valentines day!
> 
> <3333

Quackity was dragged from sleep by the insistent, violent shaking of his shoulders.

“Somebody must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed,” he muttered when he opened his eyes and saw Sapnap towering over him, the sun barely peeking over the horizon through their bedroom window.

“You know what?” Sapnap said, glaring. “I didn’t wake up on the wrong side of the bed. You want to know why?”

Quackity could tell by the way Karl’s chest was shaking slightly that he was only pretending to be asleep, laughing at the predicament Quackity was in.

“Why?” he asked innocently, making the puppy-dog eyes that Sapnap struggled to overcome. 

“Because I didn’t wake up on the bed at all!” Sapnap yelled. “Literally a minute ago, you said,  _ ‘long live the king,’ _ and pushed me off of it!

“Huh,” Quackity said, smirking, “That doesn’t sound like something I would do—”

“Aww,” Karl said, finally sitting up and stretching his arms with a yawn. “Does poor Sappity-Nappity need a hug? Does he need a get-better kiss? Protection from cruel Quackity?”

Sapnap shot a venomous glare towards Karl before turning back to Quackity.

“That hurt, man!”

“Wasn’t me,” Quackity shrugged. “I think that Karl’s acting a little too innocent, though.”

“What?” Karl yelled, “Why would I ever hurt my beautiful boyfriend?”

“You’re so sweet, I—” Quackity said.

“—not talking to you,” Karl interrupted. “You’re an abomination, I don’t know how you got into the house.”

“Hey! This is my house,” Quackity yelled.

“We’re evicting you,” Sapnap said, arms crossed.

“Yeah!” Karl said, “No one attempts manslaughter and gets away with it.”

“Guys,” Quackity pleaded. “He didn’t even die. Look at him—he’s fine!”

“I think I do need that get-better kiss,” Sapnap said. “I’m in excruciating pain right now.”

“Show me where,” Karl said. Sapnap pointed to his forehead, and the other man leaned over to plant a quick kiss on it, deliberately looking at Quackity the entire time and smiling.

“I have a headache,” Quackity said. “Guys please, somebody needs to make my headache better. I think a get-better kiss would definitely help me right now.”

“You wish,” Sapnap said. Quackity pulled the blankets over his head and pretended to pout. Well, mostly pretended. He did want a forehead kiss, but he wasn’t about to admit that. At least the blankets were warm and maybe if he closed his eyes he could go back to sleep--

“C’mere!” Karl yelled, rolling on top of him. “I could never leave my boyfriends in pain, even if one of them is being rude to the other.”

“It’s better!” Quackity yelled as Sapnap pulled him off the bed and lifted him onto his shoulder, a grip so secure that even the frantic flapping of Quackity’s wings couldn’t save him. “It’s better, I swear!”

“He needs immediate medical attention!” Sapnap yelled. “His head hurts, Karl. What do we do?”

“We kiss it better!” Karl yelled. Sapnap set Quackity down on the bed and they smothered his forehead in kisses. He might have batted his hands and tried to escape the barrage but really, he loved it.

“I’m healed!” he yelled. “Also, you need to brush your teeth, geez.”

“I forgive you and you insult my breath?” Sapnap asked. 

“That’s pretty rude, Quackity,” Karl said. 

“Fine, fine,” Quackity said, pushing himself off the bed. “I’ll make you guys breakfast as an apology.”

“No!” Karl yelled, “I—uh—I was planning to make breakfast.

“You don’t want me to make you breakfast?” Quackity asked, covering his mouth and acting insulted. 

Karl glanced at Sapnap, clearly searching for backup. When the man only smirked, Karl elbowed him in the side and he let out a pained huff of breath. 

“Oh,” Sapnap said after taking a second to come up with a half-hearted lie. “Yeah, Karl promised he would make pancakes today.”

“There’s no other reason, right?” Quackity asked as they walked into the cozy kitchen. Karl had painted the walls in a rainbow of colors and the shelves were stocked with goods that Sapnap gathered and bought from the city center. 

“Uh,” Karl said, eyes flicking to the scorch mark rising from the stovetop to the ceiling, singing the bright yellow paint underneath it. “No reason!”

Karl was very protective of his kitchen and they all remembered the last time Quackity had tried to cook. Now he seemed to be stuck on permanent dish duty, to his dismay. 

Karl got the ingredients out of a cupboard and Quackity curled up on the wooden floor with a heavy quilt he’d dragged off the bed. It was far too early to be awake and he was going to lay on the ground, if only as a show of resistance for being forced out of bed so early.

After poking him with his toes a couple of times, Sapnap sighed and sat down next to him. 

“Share the blanket,” he said. “I’m cold.”

“You should have brought your own.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to cuddle?”

Quackity quickly lifted up the edge of the blanket. “I call little spoon,” he said. 

“Perfect, because you’re like, five feet tall,” Sapnap answered, wrapping his arms around Quackity after giving the man a second to adjust his wings. The floor was hard but Sap’s arms were warm and he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

“He’s at least five foot two,” Karl said from the kitchen counter, stirring batter in a ceramic bowl. 

“Sounds a little generous to me,” Sapnap said, “but okay.”

Quackity felt Sap’s finger run across his cheek and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. The man’s thumb ran along the corded scar of his jawline but he didn’t flinch away like he would have if anyone else had tried to touch it. 

He was safe. 

“Sam said that Dream wanted to see me,” Sapnap murmured into Quackity’s back. 

“He did?” Quackity asked, taking Sap’s hand and kissing the rough burn-scars along his knuckles. “Do you want to see Dream?”

Sapnap didn’t say anything, just held him tighter. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He felt Sap’s head shake side to side. 

“Okay,” he said, holding Sapnap’s hand in his. “Tell me if you decide to go—because you’re an idiot if you think we’re letting you go alone.”

“I love you,” Sapnap said instead of talking about Dream — he tended to avoid the topic. “Even though you pushed me off the bed this morning.”

“I love you too. Pretty sure that was Karl, though.”

“Are you saying ‘ _ I love you _ ’ without me?” Karl yelled, flipping pancakes out of a pan over the fire. “Atrocious. Let me finish these so I can come suffocate you.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Sapnap replied.

They laid there, holding each other and listening to the sounds of dishes clattering and the table being set. Then there was something else: Karl’s voice as he hummed a simple, familiar melody line.

“He’s singing,” Quackity whispered to Sapnap.

“Yes,” Sapnap answered after pulling away from Quackity to listen for a second. “He is.”

Karl’s soft voice floated over them, hitting each note of ‘ _ You are my sunshine’  _ perfectly. It’d been so long since he’d sang, so long since he’d remembered the words of a song from their reality. 

Quackity had thought Karl’s eyes looked brighter that morning, but he hadn’t let himself be hopeful until that moment.

The man spent so much time in other places — other  _ times  _ — that they worried about him, worried about the distant look in his eyes and the way he sometimes had to ask them questions that he should have known the answer to. 

' _ Stop,’  _ Quackity had begged a couple of weeks ago. ‘ _ Stop thinking that it’s your responsibility alone to save this world.’ _

_ ‘It is, isn’t it?’  _ Karl had asked. ‘ _ Who else can? I’m doing it for you.’ _

_ ‘We—”  _ Sap had struggled for words, usually so confident in them, ‘ _ —we don’t want you to save us if that means we lose you.’ _

Because what else were they supposed to do when the person they loved started to slip away? All they could do was hold on tighter, and Sapnap and Quackity didn’t plan to let go anytime soon.

In the end, Karl hadn’t agreed to stop. But he’d agreed to stay, for just a little bit. To be there when they woke up, to cook them meals — their diet was loaves of bread and raw vegetables without him. To make new memories that filled the gaps old ones slipped out of. 

_ ‘Saving the world can wait,’  _ Quackity had said. Because it could. 

And now Karl was singing.

_ Singing.  _

Quackity smiled, waiting a minute before joining in with his own screeching-rendition of the song. 

“Quackity!” Sapnap hissed, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Don’t stop,” Karl said, “Harmonize with me!”

Quackity did his best to sound as awful as he could; Sapnap covered his ears. 

“Pancakes are ready,” Karl said when they finally finished their song. Quackity unfolded himself from the floor and offered a hand to Sapnap. 

“C’mon,” he said. “Pancakes.”

“Sorry,” Sapnap said, taking his hand and pulling himself off the ground. “Can’t hear you. My ears are bleeding.”

“Rude,” Karl said. “I thought that it was nice.”

“Oh, I’m not talking about _your_ singing,” Sapnap said to Karl, tousling his hair. “You sounded beautiful, I love it when you sing.”

Quackity spun around and flipped him off before sitting down at the table. 

The plate of pancakes set in front of him weren’t circles, and he almost made fun of Karl for the misshapen-monstrosities before he realized what they were. 

“Aww, Karl!” he said, “You’re the best. These are almost as cute as you.”

“Are these butts?” Sapnap asked, poking one with his fork. “Did you make us ass to eat for breakfast?”

“Sapnap! They’re hearts _.” _

“Oh. Yeah. I guess they  _ could  _ be hearts—if I squinted.”

“Squint, bitch,” Quackity said, sticking his syrupy fork into the man’s hair.

“Okay!” Sapnap protested, trying to dodge the utensil in Quackity’s hand. “Sorry—they’re very nice. Love you, dude.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Karl said, smiling. “I love you too.”

The pancakes tasted even better than they looked.

Golden light from the morning sun drifted over them, and for a second, Quackity let the constant stream of words from his mouth slow. Sapnap and Karl, sitting at his little wooden table in their ratty sleep-shirts and unbrushed hair, were probably the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. 

And they were  _ his.  _

He’d never get over how crazy that was, having people who would love him and kiss him on the forehead and make him heart-shaped pancakes as the sun rose. People who chose to wake up next to him.

He knew that no matter what happened, they would always stand at his side.

Because that was love. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY DEAR READER I APPRECIATE YOU SO MUCH
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostbandaids) :)
> 
> COME LOOK AT MY KARLNAPITY ART RIGHT [HERE](https://twitter.com/ghostbandaids/status/1361031733475479556?s=20)
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments if you have the time!
> 
> <3333


End file.
